Aisha Laborn
Aisha Laborn is a member of the Undersiders, and the sister of Brian Laborn . Appearance Aisha is a beautiful black teenager. She was described as being as feminine as Brian was masculine, with high cheekbones, a long neck, impressive assets and a blonde streak in her hair. She wears ripped denim shorts over neon green fishnet leggings and a strapless top. Taylor was mildly upset to see someone so beautiful dressing in such a "trashy" way. As Imp, she wears a pale grey demon mask with black lenses, and a black scarfSentinel 9.6, with a spider silk costume that grew increasingly ill-fitting as she matured. Personality Imp has a similar personality to Regent, but being insolent and rebellious rather than lazy. She dislikes authority figures and often gripes with Regent about Skitter and Grue being in charge. She was described as being a flight risk by the care worker in charge of Grue guardianship case, advising him to take care that she feels equal and welcome in the environment. She has no qualms about lying to make her life easier and does her best to duck out of trouble and difficult relationships. She is often immature, but can be quite playful. She believes her Mother's drug use during pregnancy messed with her brain development, causing ADHD. This upsets her a great deal, and is likely to explain her personality. She has a incredible hatred of drugs, and will react violently to anybody who sells them. She still has strong feelings for her Mother, spending time invisible in the apartment, watching her life. She hates the numerous boyfriends, and repeatedly hid the drugs in an attempt to get her Mother to stop taking them. Like Regent she has a violent personality, and explains in graphic detail how adept she is at psychological torment. She promises to drive Skitter insane if she harms Grue, showing how protective she can be of the people she cares for. Her power fits and clashes with her personality. Having people forget about her fits with her psychological defense mechanisms, but she resents the fact that she will always be ignored. She describes the best times of her childhood as being when her Mother would forget about her, allowing her to watch hours of "brain rotting" cartoons. Abilities and Powers Initial powers= Aisha's power renders her unnoticeable to the point where the people around forget she was even there in the first place.Sting 26.2 This ability allowed her to follow Khepri in her sphere of influence without becoming one of her tools and she said that Regent's control over her would break once he slept and her ability kicked in. As a downside to this ability, she has to consciously make herself visible to others, her power is always on otherwise.Wildbow's Parahuman List classified as a stranger 5 In her interlude, there appears to be another level to her ability. She describes a growing power that disappears whenever she notices it, causing it to never manifest. She has no idea what would happen if it did. |-|Post- timeskip= classified as a stranger 8 Later development of her power has allowed verbal communication without having to reveal herself. Power made her immune to khepri and could make post hypnotic suggestions with her abilites as Nero found out. History Background When her parents divorced, she went to live with her mother while her brother went with their father. Her mother started abusing drugs and cycled through boyfriends which resulted in constantly changing disciplines and a chaotic upbringing for her. At least one of her mother's boyfriends started abusing her and it was implied that she was molested by him. She sent a text to her brother saying 'help me' and after he got to the house and saw that she had been crying, he beat the man nearly to death which caused his trigger event. Aisha's custody was then passed over to her father. While he was better than her mother, Brian planned to get their parents' parental rights terminated and become her guardian after he turned eighteen. It was to get money to pay for the legal fees that her brother decided to became a villain. Her brother told her he had powers and she figured out his alias after studying pictures of various villains around town. Story Start Post-Leviathan She triggered and revealed them to her brother. was immediately inducted into the undersiders for everyone's good Post-Slaughterhouse Nine was willing to kill skitter when she thought the women had betrayed her brother and turned on the undersiders, again. was a massive help in the echidna fight Post-Echidna Post-Timeskip After killing Heartbreaker, she became the leader of the Heartbroken. Golden Morning References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:The Undersiders Category:Stranger